Momentos
by Lesbae
Summary: [30 días conviviendo juntos]
1. Durmiendo juntos

Éste es un reto de Tumblr de 30 días de tu OTP conviviendo. Debería estar trabajando en mi otro Fic y acá estoy JAJAJA perdón. Em, puro fluff. Obviamente, KageHina. El rating va a cambiar mediante la historia avanza.

* * *

 _1-Durmiendo juntos._

Hinata gimió perezosamente mientras se estiraba y se acomodaba en la cama. Tenía tanto sueño que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para ponerse un pijama y lavarse los dientes.

Simplemente se lanzó a la cama que compartía -desde hace una semana- con su novio.

Éste lanzó un gruñido, acomodándose e intentando estirar las piernas otra vez. Abrió los ojos un momento para ver una mata de cabello pelirrojo junto a él.

—Quédate quieto, Shou—murmuró, acercándose un poco más a él—ven aquí.

Shouyou sonrió levemente, con una mirada soñolienta, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del más alto. Éste definitivamente era su lugar feliz.

Kageyama se movió unos centímetros más, poniéndolos a ambos en una posición cómoda y acercando las mantas para que estuvieran calentitos.

—Mhnas noches, Tobio.

Éste intentó resistir el impulso de sonreír por el tono del otro, y contestó.

—Buenas noches, Shou.


	2. De compras juntos

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y favs, y follows. Los aprecio muchísimo a todos. (Intento cumplir a tiempo pero soy vaga)

* * *

 _2-De compras juntos._

Ésta era la cuarta vez.

La cuarta.

Ya se había arrepentido terriblemente de haber dejado que Hinata lo acompañase al supermercado. Cada vez que volteaba, se agregaban cinco cosas más al carrito de compras. Generalmente, dulces -que como un atleta con una dieta muy estricta, no debería tener-.

Y Shouyou, haciendo pucheros, se quejaba de que Kageyama no lo dejaba disfrutar la vida y que por esa falta de azúcar era que era tan amargo en la vida. Y obviamente, Tobio le gritaba.

Al final de todo, el mas alto terminó comprando cinco cartones de leche, verduras, frutas, pescado, carne, y uno o dos dulces para su novio. Eran medianamente saludables, y mejor que nada, según el mas bajito.

—Awwww, Tobio, eres tan _dulce_ —Shouyou sonrió alegremente, intentando abrazar al otro, que frunció el ceño y se sonrojó levemente.

—Cállate o lo devuelvo.


	3. Películas de terror a medianoche

_Ésto era originalmente "Historias de terror a medianoche" pero sinceramente, nadie cuenta historias de terror que asusten(? Así que lo cambié. Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y favs que me hacen, sonrío muchísimo leyéndolos y me hacen muy muy feliz. Gracias._

* * *

 _3-Películas de terror a medianoche._

—Oh dios. Dios, dios, no, voy a morir, definitivamente voy a morir—murmuró Shouyou, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada.

—¡Ni siquiera estás mirando la película!—gruñó el otro como contestación. Tenía su brazo alrededor del hombro del otro, que lo abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la cara—¡no tiene sentido si no la ves!

—¡Tobio! ¡dime si algo está pasando!

—No está pasando nada, la chica está escondida en el armario...

—¡Está pasando algo, entonces!—chilló el pelirrojo, apretando a su novio mas fuerte.

¡¿De quién había sido la idea de ver películas de terror?!

Oh, cierto, suya.

Escuchó un click, y silencio.

—¿Estoy muerto?—susurró Shouyou, sin querer abrir los ojos.

Tobio resopló, sonriendo levemente y acariciándole el cabello.

—No lo estás, apagué la película.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro, ya puedes abrir los ojos—contestó el más alto, a lo que el otro hizo caso, saliendo lentamente de su escondite y mirando a su novio con ojos llorosos—ugh, Shou, no tienes que llorar al respecto, no va a pasar nada.

El pelirrojo hizo un leve puchero, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Con eso, ya sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Tobio suspiró exageradamente. En realidad no le molestaba en absoluto, pero no podía decir eso...

—Bien, te llevaré...—dijo, alzando al otro, que rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y sonrió ampliamente—pero sé que eres un mentiroso.

—¡Hey!—se quejó éste—sí tengo miedo, por eso me estás cargando.

—Mh-hm, igual que todas las noches.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—chilló Shouyou, pero la mitad sí lo era. Ya estaba sonriendo, jugando con el cabello oscuro del otro mientras era cargado hacia la habitación.

Le gustaba ver películas de terror después de todo, pero sólo si era con Tobio.


	4. Mal humor

_Sé que tardé(? horrible persona. Mi computadora no tenía internet y acá es donde escribo todo, así que no pude ;/; perdón. Mañana me voy a un campamento Scout así que no voy a publicar. El domingo sí._

 _Ésto se supone que debía ser una escena con uno de los dos de mal humor, y etc, pero la verdad me gustó más así. Kageyama parece de mal humor siempre, ¿no? pero es un algodón de azúcar en el interior, sólo que sus padres lo educaron mal, y creció con esa forma de expresarse. Pobrecito mi bebé._

 _MUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ÉSTO. Tengan una linda linda noche._

* * *

 _4- Mal humor._

Desde la secundaria, Shouyou se había acostumbrado a oír la frase "Kageyama siempre está de mal humor". La gente realmente creía que era así, que el chico vivía pensando cosas negativas, odiando a todo el mundo y gritándole a toda persona. Que estaba siempre molesto por algo.

Y no era así.

En absoluto.

Tobio vivía con el ceño fruncido, eso sí, pero no era porque estuviese molesto, sino porque así era su expresión de siempre.

Pensaba cosas negativas, gritaba y se enojaba, como toda persona normal, pero no vivía de ese modo.

Sabía que al más alto le molestaba ese tema. Más bien, le entristecía. Tenía una personalidad complicada. Siempre se le hizo difícil hacer amigos, pero lo deseaba. Todos tenían comentarios negativos para él. Claro que sabía que su actitud no era la más indicada, pero así era como había sido educado. Lo importante era _ganar._ Estar sobre todos los demás. Y le dolían mucho las derrotas, muchísimo. Le dolía mucho el rechazo. Por eso, cuando Karasuno llegó a su vida, fue como un milagro. Como "Waaaah" -según Kageyama, esa noche en que, llorando, le contó todo eso al pelirrojo-

Hinata nunca más habló del tema, y Tobio tampoco, porque era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que había llorado, y Shouyou no lo iba a obligar a hablar.

Por eso era que, cuando el más bajito veía al otro intentando hacer una sonrisa que no asustara a la gente en el espejo, su primer instinto era correr a abrazarlo, a decirle que era genial, que lo quería, que lo _amaba._


	5. Cocinando

_Hola c: ¿cómo están?. Yo bien, última semana de clases, por eso tardo tanto en publicar cosas, pero bueno. Ya llegan dos semanas de actualizar muy seguido. Muuuchas gracias por los comentarios, favs, follows, me hacen muy feliz._

* * *

 _5-Cocinando._

Vivir solos había hecho que aprendieran un par de cosas útiles para la vida, como pagar el alquiler a tiempo, sacar la basura, o que limpiar la casa era muy importante.

Había una cosa, sin embargo, que Shouyou aún no había aprendido, y creía que era imposible que lo hiciera: cocinar.

No era que no hubiese intentado. Lo intentaba de vez en cuando, y siempre terminaba siendo un desastre. O algo se quemaba, o algo faltaba, o simplemente terminaba siendo algo asqueroso.

Por eso, Tobio era el encargado de cocinar, y comprar la comida -cada vez que Hinata iba sólo al supermercado terminaban con dos kilos de helado y nada de vegetales, así que era más sencillo hacerlo él-.

Sin embargo, Shouyou intentaba. Por eso, cuando Kageyama despertó con el olor a quemado invadiendo la casa, y fue hacia la cocina, sólo para encontrarse el desayuno servido que consistía en dos tostadas quemadas, y un té hirviendo, no pudo hacer más que suspirar, sonreír, y comerlo.

Porque, después de todo, lo había intentado. Y ver al pelirrojo sonriendo ampliamente y asegurando que la próxima vez lo haría mejor, hacía que quemarse la lengua valiese la pena.


	6. Limpiando

_Hola ; v ; Gracias por los comentarios, son tan lindos, muchas gracias._

* * *

 _6- Limpiando._

Shouyou había entrado en pánico.

Kageyama lo miraba desde el sofá, cómodamente comiendo una barra de cereal, con expresión aburrida.

—Shou...

El pelirrojo simplemente ignoró el llamado de su novio, y continuó poniendo todo en su lugar. ¡¿Por qué eran tan desordenados?!

Tiró una pila de ropa deportiva sucia junto con restos de comida al armario y cerró con llave. No había tiempo para separar ropa de comida. No había tiempo para nada. Todo tenía que estar impecable porque sino iban a ir a buscarlo un grupo de mafiosos e iban a golpearlo por ser un mal novio y no tener toda la casa impecablemente organizada y ¡oh dios! ¿por qué?

—¡Shouyou!—chilló el más alto, desde el sofá, atrayendo la atención de éste—no hay razón para estar tan nerviosos, mis padres no son _tan_ malos.

—¡Te criaron a ti, así que deben serlo! ¡Van a aplastarme!

—No van a...—comenzó Tobio, hasta que procesó el significado de las palabras del otro—¡Oye! ¡¿qué se supone que significa eso?!


	7. Viendo fotos viejas

_Hola, ¿Cómo están? ^^ empezaron mis vacaciones, así que voy a poder publicar más seguido._

* * *

 _7-Viendo fotos viejas._

—Aw, Tobio, mira, ¿recuerdas ésto?—dijo el pelirrojo, pasándole una fotografía a su novio—es de esa vez que ganamos el partido, y estaba tan emocionado que lloré y me reí al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, recuerdo que me llenaste el sweater de mocos.

—¡Claro que no, eso es asqueroso!—chilló éste en respuesta, para luego dar una enorme sonrisa al seguir sacando fotos de la caja. Como tenían una tarde libre, habían decidido terminar de desempacar las cajas menos importantes que les faltaban, y la primera que habían abierto les había consumido un par de horas. Fotos viejas— ¡mira ésta! ¿en donde estábamos?

Tobio se acercó más a él, ambos sentados en el suelo con las fotografías desparramadas por todos lados, y sonrió levemente al tomar la foto.

—Es del último campamento que tuvimos con Karasuno, cuando eras el capitán y lloraste tanto que casi vomitas.

Hinata frunció el ceño, haciendo un puchero.

—No lloré _tanto._ Ese fue el día en el que me dijiste que me querías. Fueron demasiadas emociones en un día, por eso pude haber llorado un poquito..

—Querrás decir llorar hasta casi vomitar.

Shouyou rió levemente, golpeando al otro en el brazo y murmurando un "claro que no". Kageyama tomó otra foto y se la pasó a su novio.

—Esa me gusta, hay que colgarla en algún lado.

—¿Esa es-?

—Mh-hm. Creo que Suga tiene una copia.

Hinata sonrió, admirando la fotografía de su primer año en Karasuno. Eran tan pequeños, y sin embargo _tan_ fuertes. Por más de que hubiese estado ya en muchos equipos, ahora jugando profesionalmente, ése sería siempre su equipo.


	8. Los malos hábitos del otro

_Si, ya sé(? mugrosa arpía que no publica cosas y está en vacaciones. JAJAJA Perdón. Acá está._

* * *

 _8-Hablando sobre los malos hábitos del otro._

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan...asqueroso comiendo?—suspiró Kageyama, limpiando sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza el mentón de Shouyou.

—¡Tú también comías asqueroso antes! yo sólo disfruto de mi comida—respondió el más bajito, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Eso era antes!

—Bueno—dijo Hinata, dejando su comida a un lado, haciendo un leve puchero—al menos no me quedo mirando fijo a la gente en la calle, ¡raro!

Kageyama frunció el ceño, sonrojándose hasta las orejas y apretando los labios.

—¡No miro a la gente, miro a la nada y parece que los estoy mirando a ellos! ¡Y tú...y tú hablas sobre la gente y los interrumpes!

—Tú babeas cuando duermes—contestó el mas bajito, cruzándose de brazos—y te comes las uñas.

—¡Y tú no sabes cocinar y no te peinas! Te odio.

—¡Yo también te odio!

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, mirándose con los ceños fruncidos.

...Hasta que comenzaron a reír.

—¡Pfff, eres un asco, Tobio!—chilló Shouyou, riéndo, a lo que el otro respondió un "tú eres peor", que sonó bastante raro bajo la risa que intentaba contener.


	9. Beso de buenos días

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

 _Bueno, muchas cosas pasaron y no escribí nada, pero here it is this chapter(? En realidad éste es el 10, y el que viene es el 9, pero los cambié porque el próximo es Smut. Yes, cosas cochinas. Así que desde ahora les digo que en el próximo capítulo voy a cambiar el Rating del fic. Igualmente, no es nada demasiado explícito, así que tranquilos, pueden guardar sus aguas benditas._

* * *

 _9-Beso de buenos días._

Shouyou se estiró lanzando un quejido. Se volteó en la cama, abrazándose al cuerpo cálido de su novio, que frunció el ceño, aún medio dormido, y abrazó al más bajito por la cintura.

—Mhhnos días Tobio...—murmuró el pelirrojo, incorporándose con una rodilla a cada lado de su novio, y dándole pequeños besitos en el rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios. Éste abrió levemente los ojos, correspondiendo el suave beso y acariciando con la punta de los dedos los brazos de Shouyou.

—Buenos días, Shou.

Normalmente se levantarían temprano luego de diez minutos de besos y cariño, pero ésta vez, sólo por ésta vez, decidieron quedarse en la cama, simplemente durmiendo en los brazos del otro.


	10. Llamadas

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

 _Acá está el capítulo, antes de leerlo, aclaro, ésto es Smut. No sé si clasifica como muy explícito, porque no acostumbro a escribir estas cosas pero bueno, siendo ellos, supuse que algo así debería pasar. Voy a cambiar el Rating del fic, sólo por si las dudas, y nada, espero que no sea un desastre JAJA._

 _Si no estás cómodo con éste tipo de situaciones, te recomiendo que ignores este capítulo._

* * *

 _9-Llamadas cuando uno está de viaje._

Shouyou lanzó un gemido agudo y se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos por un momento para calmarse a si mismo. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Tobio desde el celular. La quietud de su propia habitación hacía que pudiese oír todo con claridad, incluso el sonido de la ropa siendo removida al otro lado de la linea.

— _Haah_...Tobio...¿Estás-?

—Sí.

 _Oh._ Okay. Las piernas del pelirrojo temblaban ligeramente al oír la voz de su novio, mientras su propia mano estaba ocupada con movimientos rápidos y algo torpes sobre su propio miembro, pasando el pulgar en movimientos circulares por la punta a cada caricia. Podía escuchar el ruido de la mano de Tobio frotando su miembro al mismo tiempo, y sus pequeños gruñidos a medida que se acercaba al climax.

—Hey...—murmuró Hinata, con el oído pegado al celular, e intentando que su voz no sonara tan aguda—dí algo.

—Um, ¿qué quieres que diga?—respondió éste, con la voz más gruesa que antes. No era tan diferente, en realidad, ya que Kageyama no era muy ruidoso a la hora de tener sexo, mientras que Shouyou _siempre_ tenía que terminar mordiendo algo para no despertar a todo el vecindario.

—N- _Ah..._ ¡no sé! algo.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, con la respiración de Tobio como único sonido en el teléfono, Hinata resolvió que era mejor decir algo. La imaginación de su novio era bastante pobre.

—Dí- _Aah haah,_ mi nombre, dí mi nombre—murmuró el mas bajito, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos, imaginándose lo que harían cuando Tobio volviese a casa—dime que me amas- _Nhh,_ Tobio.

El otro lanzó un gemido bastante bajito, probablemente cubriéndose la boca con la mano, y dejó pasar unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Shouyou—susurró junto al celular, haciendo que las piernas del otro temblasen—Shouyou. Te amo. Te amo demasiado, voy a-

Y se cortó la llamada.

Tobio se quedó mirando el celular.

¿Qué?

Intentó volver a llamar a su novio, le envió mensajes, y nada. Por dos horas, nada.

Cuando recibió una llamada del pelirrojo, horas después, le preguntó qué se supone que había pasado.

—Um...—murmuró el más bajito, obviamente sin ganas de decirlo.

—Shouyou...

El más bajito lanzó un suspiro irritado, aunque ambos sabían que era falso.

—Terminé cuando dijiste mi nombre, se me cayó el teléfono al suelo y se rompió.

Y Shouyou tuvo que colgar una vez más el teléfono, porque su novio no paraba de reírse de él.


	11. Eligiendo ropa para el otro

_Tardé un infierno en actualizar pero acá estoy(? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz~_

* * *

 _11- Eligiendo ropa para el otro._

—Vamos, Tobio, tienes que probártelo, ¡lo prometiste!—chilló Hinata, lanzándole al otro una camisa con flores y empujándolo al vestidor—¡te vas a ver bien!

Kageyama lanzó un gruñido desde adentro del probador. La camisa era ridícula. Parecía un...um...homosexual de vacaciones.

Bueno, la realidad era que era homosexual...y estaba de vacaciones.

¡Pero ese no era el punto!

El punto era que la camisa era ridícula. Al menos él tenía mejor gusto que Shouyou. Habían hecho una disque-promesa de elegir ropa para el otro, y él había elegido un par de remeras y shorts de verano para el otro, lo cual era bastante decente. En cambio, el pelirrojo hasta ahora sólo había visto camisas Hawaianas de colores extravagantes, gorros con flores -horrendos y malditos gorros con flores- y una calza.

Una calza.

Bastante cómoda, pero...una calza. Él no usaba calzas, ni gorros, ni colores extravagantes, ni nada. Sólo jeans cómodos y remeras que dijeran cosas estúpidas. Era lo básico.

Pero bueno...una promesa era una promesa, por más ridícula que fuera.

(En realidad, terminó comprando la calza)


	12. Discutiendo sobre mascotas

_Hola~ ¿Cómo están? Yo bien ^^ Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana, y sino, que la próxima sea perfecta. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los quiero mucho(?_

 _No tengan perritos si no tienen tiempo para cuidarlos(?_

* * *

 _12-Discutiendo sobre mascotas._

Ya estaban en aquella tienda hace más o menos una hora. Tobio se quería ir, por supuesto, porque sabía que no iban a terminar en nada, pero Shouyou seguía entretenido mirando a los cachorritos.

Habían hablado del tema, por supuesto. Nada de mascotas.

No era bueno para ellos, ni para la mascota.

¡No tenían tiempo para eso, eran atletas!

Le gustaría. Sería lindo tener un cachorrito correteando por el departamento. Probablemente no lo querría, como todos los animales, pero aún así sería lindo. Además, a Shouyou le haría muy feliz.

Salieron de la tienda, al fin. Hinata seguía emocionado y no paraba de balbucear lo lindo que eran los perritos, y de cuánto quería uno, y de lo genial que la pasarían enseñándole a jugar volley.

—Podemos...—comenzó el más alto, atrayendo la atención de su novio—adoptar un perrito cuando nos retiremos. Si aún quieres uno.

La mirada del más bajito se iluminó, y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Es una promesa!

Tobio sonrió levemente, intentando ocultarlo, y rodó los ojos.

—Sí, sí, claro.


	13. Enfermo

_Ugh. ¡Perdón, perdón! (ㄒoㄒ) No actualicé hace mucho mucho. Primero me quedé sin internet, y después sin inspiración. Cero, nada. Y...bueno, cositas personales que me ponían de mal humor. Así que no actualicé porque estaba bloqueada y eso. Ya volví~ Espero que hayan estado pasando unos días lindos, y si no, que los próximos sean lindos._

* * *

 _13-Uno de los dos está enfermo._

Kageyama cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza mientras la habitación volvía a dar vueltas. Hace una o dos horas que estaba acostado en la cama, tapado hasta el cuello con mantas, y con una cubeta para vómito al lado.

Era doloroso hasta abrir los ojos. Odiaba marearse, odiaba vomitar, y odiaba estar enfermo.

Sería mejor si tuviese un simple resfriado, algo normal con lo que podría quedarse en cama y leer, o ver películas, pero en vez de eso, tenía...vómito y mareos. No podía comer nada porque al final de todo siempre terminaba en la cubeta, y era asqueroso.

Definitivamente odiaba estar enfermo.

Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía disfrutar de tener a Shouyou cuidándolo y haciéndole caricias en el cabello para que mejorara. Ya había comprado medicina, y estaba esperando que hiciera efecto, pero el mareo no lo dejaba relajarse, ni siquiera con los suaves dedos del otro peinándolo hacia atrás.

Abrió los ojos un segundo, muy muy despacio, esperando que la sensación tardara en volver, y enfocó la vista en su novio. Aún estaba en pijama, junto a él, y lucía bastante preocupado.

Podría tratar de sonreírle, para intentar calmarlo un poco, pero sus sonrisas no eran del todo tranquilizantes (en realidad, eran lo contrario), así que sólo se dejó hacer, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, para sentir, esta vez, los labios húmedos del otro en su frente.


	14. Día libre

_Hola~ ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, bien._

 _Tengo una cuestión de que siempre asocio el otro fic ("Sonríe") con éste, y no tienen nada que ver, éste se supone que es un reto de 30 días que saqué de Tumblr, y lo alargué como a meses porque lo actualizo al mismo tiempo que el otro. Por eso, de éste capítulo a los 16 que faltan (según mis cálculos), voy a actualizar cada uno o dos días, mientras que el otro de cuatro a seis días._

 _Así que...eso. Muchas gracias por leer, y por los comentarios, muchísimas gracias~ Me hacen feliz._

* * *

 _14-Día libre._

—Uh...Tobio, ¿no deberíamos...salir, o algo? ya sabes, hace mucho que no tenemos día libre ambos, y podríamos hacer um...cosas de parejas y eso.

El más alto se apretujó más contra el cuerpo del otro, casi dejándolo sin aire. Tenía la manta hasta el cuello, sobre Shouyou, y ya eran más de las doce del mediodía. Probablemente deberían levantarse y hacer algo, pero...

—No quiero.

—Vamos, Tobio—murmuró el otro, frunciendo levemente el ceño y acariciándole el cabello a su novio—vayamos a almorzar al parque. Hay sol pero no hace calor, ¡es perfecto!

—Mhh...Shou...sueño.

El más bajito rió levemente, apartándole el cabello de la frente a Kageyama y revolviéndolo un poco.

—Mentiroso. Dormiste más de nueve horas, no puedes tener sueño.

Se oyó un suspiro de Kageyama, que se estiró un poco sobre el otro y levantó la vista. Estaba a punto de replicar un "diez minutos más" o algo, pero era verdad, siendo su día libre, podrían hacer algo más que dormir.

Y Tobio sonrió. Ya tenía un par de ideas.


	15. Secándole el pelo al otro

_Hola~ ¿Cómo están? Yo bien bien, perfecta. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios lindos que me dejan, me animan a continuar y me hacen muy feliz~_

* * *

 _Cap 15- Secándole el pelo al otro._

—Ésto es lindo—murmuró Hinata, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo levemente—podría quedarme dormido.

—No lo hagas, torpe, te vas a golpear la cabeza—respondió Kageyama, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a concentrarse en su tarea actual—¿por qué tu cabello es tan esponjoso? es como un peluche, o algo así.

Shouyou rió levemente, levantando el brazo para golpear suavemente al otro, y suspiró.

Ya era una especie de rutina, para ellos -o más bien para Tobio-. El más bajito siempre se bañaba de noche, así que antes de irse a dormir, su novio le secaba el cabello con una toalla de mano, hasta que se esponjaba totalmente y volvía a su estado de desprolijidad normal.

—¿Nunca piensas peinarlo?—volvió a hablar el más alto, sonriéndo de lado al ver la mueca de descontento del otro—es un desastre.

—A ti te gusta.

Tobio se sonrojó levemente, frunció el ceño, y le tiró del cabello al otro.

Aunque tenía razón, por supuesto.


	16. Libre

_Hola~ ¿Cómo están? Yo bien. No, éste fic no se fue a ningún hiatus, sólo soy muy vaga, pero espero poder seguirlo regularmente ;/A/;_

* * *

 _16- [Libre]_

—¡Bien, haz lo que quieras, no me interesa!—gritó Shouyou, tomando su abrigo y las llaves. Se puso las zapatillas que encontró en la puerta, sin siquiera fijarse si eran las suyas o no.

Tobio estaba en la cocina, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y el ceño fruncido. Probablemente lo más inteligente sería no contestar nada y calmarse.

...Pero eso no iba a pasar.

—¡¿Por qué eres siempre tan dramático, Shouyou?! ¡Sabes que ésto no es justo!—contestó el más alto, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos o cómo relajarse. Escuchó un portazo, y supo que el otro ya no lo estaba escuchando.

Era una discusión estúpida. Hinata se había puesto celoso de una chica que llamaba constantemente a Kageyama, ¡pero era alguien del trabajo!. Era importante, no podía simplemente decir "no me llames" y listo.

A él tampoco le gustaba recibir tanta atención de esa mujer, pero no tenía otra opción. Además, nunca había hecho nada malo.

Tobio suspiró y prendió la televisión. Parecía que iba a estar sólo un buen rato, así que se acostó en el sofá. Shouyou tenía que volver en algún momento.

Despertó, horas mas tarde, por el sonido de las llaves en la puerta.

Kageyama abrió los ojos, un tanto desorientado. No tenía idea de cuándo se había quedado dormido. Le dolía un poco el cuello por haberse acostado en una posición extraña, y se quedó mirando a su novio que dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa. Parecía agotado, y algo triste.

Ambos compartieron una mirada antes de que el más bajito se acostara en el sofá junto al otro. Tobio lo abrazó de la cintura, acomodándose ambos enredando las piernas, intentando que Hinata entrase en calor.

Podían hablar las cosas otro día. Por ahora, ésto era mejor.


	17. Celebrando un día especial

_Hola~ ¿Cómo están? yo bien, bien, con éste día lluvioso. Quiero agradecerles muchísimo por todos los comentarios que me dejan, en serio hacen que esta serie de momentos crezca y pueda seguir adelante. Sin ustedes ésto no sería nada u/u_

 _Espero que tengan un muy lindo día o una muy linda noche~_

* * *

 _17- Celebrando un día especial._

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya?

—No.

—¿Cuanto falta?

—¡Shouyou, cállate, dios santo!, ya llegamos.

Tobio le quitó la venda de los ojos al otro -que era, en realidad, un pañuelo que encontró bajo la cama-, y frunció el ceño, sonrojándose levemente con la cara de impresión que puso Hinata al ver una pelota de volleyball junto a una red colgada entre dos árboles.

—Es porque...uh, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

—Tobio—dijo el más bajito, con expresión seria y anonadada.

—¿Qué...?

—Creo que me gustas un poco.

—Estamos juntos hace 28 meses, creo que sé que te gusto un poco—contestó Kageyama, suspirando y golpeándole la nuca a su novio. Imbécil.

Shouyou simplemente rió, golpeándole el brazo al más alto en venganza, para luego tomar la pelota de volley y mirarlo con una sonrisa enorme.

—Juguemos.


	18. Ebrio

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido unos lindos días hasta ahor los que siguen...obviamente._

 _Me explayé un poquitín, me gusta la gente ebria. Son divertidos._

* * *

 _18- Ir a buscar a uno y llevarlo a casa (De una fiesta ebrio, o algo parecido)_

Kageyama ni siquiera tuvo que tocar el timbre para entrar al departamento. La puerta estaba tranquilamente abierta para que cualquiera pudiera entrar.

Había _mucha_ gente. No entendía bien cómo entraban en ese pequeño lugar, pero de alguna manera lo hacían. La música estaba tan alta que probablemente nadie podía hablar coherentemente, y más de la mitad de las personas estaban totalmente ebrias.

Y no podía encontrar a Shouyou.

Ugh.

Era el departamento de Tsukishima, pero _obviamente_ la fiesta no había sido su idea. Era una de esas "reuniones amistosas" de Kuroo que siempre terminaban en desastre...Y bueno. Seguramente la única razón por la que el rubio no enviaba a todos a sus casas y pateaba a Kuroo a la calle era porque, o estaba teniendo sexo con Yamaguchi en algún cuarto, o estaba demasiado ebrio como para que le importe.

...O ambas.

Se movió hasta el living -cerrando la puerta principal para que no entrara ningún extraño más-, e intentó buscar con la mirada a una bola de energía y gritos. Normalmente encontrar a Hinata era fácil. Siempre hablaba demasiado alto y hacía demasiados movimientos, siempre destacaba. Pero en éste momento, todos estando ebrios y con la música alta, todos tenían la misma energía que su novio.

Suspiró y volteó para seguir buscando, cuando una mano aferrada a su remera lo detuvo.

Kenma.

—¡Oh, hola...!—gritó, por todo ese ruido, y el más bajito frunció el ceño—¡por favor dime que no estás ebrio!

Kozume pareció considerar sus palabras un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza. Genial.

—¡¿Viste a Shouyou?!

Ésto de gritar se estaba haciendo bastante incómodo, especialmente con Kenma. Le caía...bien, algo. Quizás estaba un poco celoso de su relación con Hinata...pero sólo un poco. Kenma era silencioso, casi nunca hacía ningún comentario, y estaba en una relación bastante seria con Kuroo -créase o no-.

El chico señaló la cocina, en donde seguía la multitud de gente, y Kageyama sólo asintió y gritó un "gracias", antes de irse.

Y ahí estaba.

...Vomitando en el lavamanos.

Lindo.

Llegó hasta ahí estrujándose entre las personas, y esperó a que su novio terminara de vomitar antes de acariciarle la espalda y mirarlo con un gesto de preocupación. Le limpió la boca con un repasador, y tirando el contenido de uno de los vasos que había por ahí, lo obligó a tomar un vaso de agua antes de irse del lugar.

Saludó con la mano a Kenma antes de dejar el departamento. Se preguntó por un segundo si sería mejor quitar a la gente de allí...pero no, tenía otras cosas de qué ocuparse.

Era bastante difícil caminar con un Shouyou lleno de alcohol gritando por la calle. Lo ayudaba a caminar, agarrándolo de la cintura, porque si lo dejaba sólo probablemente se caería.

—¡Eres un buen novio, Tobio, te amo, y lo tienes que saber, porque si no lo sabes vamos a terminar y yo no quiero terminar!—chillaba el pelirrojo, entre riéndose y llorando, tropezándose con sus propios pies—¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! ¡Vamos a la fiesta, Tobio, a la fieeeeesta!

—Sí, sí...Shou, vamos a ir a casa, bebiste demasiado—respondió éste, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Aunque bueno, de alguna manera Hinata ebrio era tierno.

Shouyou hizo un puchero muy pronunciado antes de echarse a reír.

—¡No tomé demasiado...no tomé nada...mucho! ¡No eres divertido, pero sí lo eres! ¡por eso te amo y vamos a estar juntos por siempre! ¡yo lo sé, Tobio, porque las personas que se aman tienen que estar juntas!

Kageyama suspiró.

Todo el camino fue un griterío de cosas sin sentido. Por primera vez agradeció vivir cerca de Tsukishima.

A penas cerró la puerta de su departamento, y Shouyou prácticamente se le tiró encima.

—¡Hagámoslo, Tobio!—gritó, riéndose a carcajadas e intentando besar al otro. Tobio estaba sorprendido, al principio, pero luego simplemente volvió a fruncir el ceño y alzó al otro en sus brazos.

—Vamos a lavarlos los dientes, ¿sí? si vas a besarme, no quiero que sepas a vómito.

Sabía que no iban a terminar teniendo sexo. No con Shouyou borracho, no era lo mismo.

Logró, de alguna manera, que el pelirrojo se lavara los dientes y se acostara en la cama, aunque seguía chillando cosas y moviéndose demasiado, incluso para ser él.

—Tobio, ven aquí...—murmuró, al fin dejando de gritar, estirando los brazos hacia su novio.

Era como un niño.

Pero en serio, ¿cómo podía decirle que no a esos ojos?. Ugh, romántico, asqueroso.

Terminaron acurrucados en la cama, con Hinata aún diciendo incoherencias, pero ahora sólo murmurando o susurrando. Ya no hablaba de sexo, así que por lo menos era un inicio. Sin embargo, el hecho de que murmurara cosas dulces mientras se acurrucaba más y más a Tobio lo hacía sonrojarse más que lo que había pasado en la puerta.

—Y te amo, y siempre siempre siempre vamos a estar juntos—murmuraba el pelirrojo, con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kageyama no quería iniciar ningún contacto que llevara a Shouyou a como estaba antes, pero simplemente no podía quedarse quieto mientras el otro decía esas cosas. Le dio un beso, suave, en la frente, en la nariz, en las mejillas, y en la boca.

Para ese momento, su novio ya estaba profundamente dormido.


	19. Herida

_JAJA, Adivinen quién perdió la lista con los "Momentos" que tenía que escribir y ahora tiene que improvisar hasta encontrarla..._

 _Sí._

 _Como sea, ¿Cómo están? espero que estén teniendo una semana excelente, y si no, que la próxima lo sea. Muchísimas gracias por todos esos comentarios en éste fic, la verdad que sin ustedes no habría continuación. Me hacen sonreír. Gracias._

* * *

—Dios, Shouyou, te lo dije una y mil veces...¿por qué nunca me escuchas?—decía Tobio, mientras sostenía la pierna lastimada del otro un poco más arriba que su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor.

—Arde, arde, arde muchísimo, Tobio...

—Lo sé, sólo un poco más y terminamos con ésta—contestó el pelinegro, causando un gemido de molestia de Hinata.

—Arde.

Tobio suspiró, terminando con la desinfección de una de las rodillas llenas de sangre de su novio, para vendarla y pasar a la otra.

Se había asustado un poco cuando el pelirrojo había llegado a casa con ambas piernas prácticamente cubiertas de sangre, hechas por las raspaduras de las rodillas de la práctica de volley que tuvo.

Aparentemente, sus compañeros habían querido ayudarlo, pero él había dicho que simplemente "no era la gran cosa", y a medida que se acercaba más a casa, la herida empeoraba y la sangre brotaba con más fuerza.

—Te pasa por no llevar las rodilleras a la práctica, _te dije que lo hicieras._

—Mhhhhhnn...lo sé, perdón, me olvidé, pe- _¡_ _Auch!_

—Ya, ya, ya casi termino, me falta terminar de desinfectar ésta. No está tan mal como la anterior.

El pelirrojo tiró la cabeza para atrás. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba cansado y las rodillas le quemaban. Cerró la boca, mordiéndose suavemente el labio para acallar las quejas que intentaban salir, y dejó que el otro se encargara del resto.

—Listo. Ya están vendadas y desinfectadas, y si alguna vez vuelves a hacerlo, no puedes jugar. Voy a decírselo a Keji.

—Nhhg...

Tobio suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello, y mirando a su novio. Era raro tenerlo tan callado y tan silencioso.

—¿Vamos a la cama?

Shouyou simplemente estiró los brazos, indicándole al otro que tenía que cargarlo.

Igualmente, el otro ya estaba bastante acostumbrado, y lo llevó a la cama, en donde pasaron la mayor parte de la noche entre besos y mimos suaves, más que nada para calmar el dolor del más pequeño.


	20. Sorpresa

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

 _TARDÉ TANTO EN ÉSTO DIOS MÍO PERDÓN._

 _Encontré la lista(? Y mañana es mi último exámen, creo. En una semana terminan las clases, pero estuve LLENA de evaluaciones y trabajos, así que por eso no estuve escribiendo. Espero que tengan una linda semana_

* * *

 _20-Sorpresa._

—Okay, ahora cierra los ojos—chilló el pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tobio suspiró levemente, pero cerró los ojos. Tenía muchas ganas de tirarse a la cama, pero Shouyou le había dicho específicamente que tenía que estar sentado en ella, con los ojos cerrados, porque él le tenía una sorpresa.

Escuchó el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y un sonido más para la cerradura. Eso era un poco más extraño, el pelirrojo nunca cerraba la puerta. Nunca tenían visitas sin avisar.

Un par de pasos apenas audibles era lo único que se oía, cada vez mas cerca, y Kageyama frunció un poco el ceño. Estaba por protestar, cuando sintió un peso extra en sus muslos, y un perfume bastante familiar.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su novio, mirándolo fijamente y con una leve sonrisa en el róstro.

Y un disfraz de maid que realmente no cubría nada.

— _Sorpresa._


	21. Cosquillas

_Well well...¡Adivinen quién terminó las clases y tiene fiebre! En fin tanta suerte JAJA_

 _¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Muuuuchas gracias por todos esos comentarios y favs, me hacen muy feliz mis pequeños polluelos(? Disfruten la cursidad._

 _Iba a escribir sobre ellos bailando, pero todos acá sabemos que los dos son un asco en eso. Juro que voy a intentar actualizar ésto todos los días, o cada dos días._

* * *

 _21-Cosquillas._

Estaban sentados en el sofá viendo un partido de Volley en la televisión. Era uno del equipo contra el que iba a competir Tobio en unas semanas, pero ya lo había visto por lo menos unas diez veces.

Shouyou estaba aburrido.

Es decir...le encantaba el volley, y le encantaba que su novio pusiera tanta dedicación a los partidos, pero se veía tan estresado que ya comenzaba a preocuparse por él. Le recordaba, de alguna forma, a si mismo, porque él mismo sabía que también estaba un tanto obsesionado con jugar.

Por eso mismo, sabía lo mal que estaba.

—Hey—murmuró, mirando al más alto, que ni siquiera se inmutó—Tobio.

Éste sólo respondió con un "Mhh", aún mirando la pantalla delante suyo, y Shouyou se acercó un poco, estirando el brazo hacia el otro y sonriendo levemente. Kageyama volteó por un segundo, frunciendo el ceño, y sin dejarlo decir alguna protesta, Hinata se le abalanzó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago.

 _Ah, su única debilidad._

No pasaron ni veinte segundos antes de que el de cabellos negros comenzara a reír, con lágrimas en los ojos, y gritando para que el otro lo soltara.

Por supuesto, ésto no iba a pasar.

Luego de lo que pareció para Tobio los diez minutos más largos de su vida, en una guerra de cosquillas entre ambos, terminó en el suelo con el cabello alborotado y un pelirrojo sobre él, ambos respirando agitadamente y riendo de vez en cuando.

—Hah—murmuró Shouyou, mirando al otro a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—me encanta cuando te ríes así.

Y Tobio intentó cubrirse el rostro, en parte por el color rojo que se le amontonaba en las mejillas, y en otra por la sonrisa que no pudo reprimir.


	22. Casamiento

_¡Hola! Espero que tengan un lindo lindo día~_

Estas cosas se vuelven cada vez mas cursis voy a vomitar(?

* * *

 _22-Casamiento._

—Hey, Tobio...—dijo el pelirrojo, acostado con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su novio, mientras éste le peinaba el cabello con los dedos—¿alguna vez pensaste en casarte?

—¿Contigo?—respondió éste, frunciendo el ceño—ew, no.

Shouyou rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente, intentando golpear al otro con su mano y fracasando.

—No sé por qué estoy contigo—respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo levemente—No, pero...como, en serio. ¿Alguna vez lo pensaste? no tiene que ser conmigo, uh, es decir...puede serlo, no ahora, pero...ugh.

El más alto miró hacia el techo unos segundos, para volver la vista hacia el otro y volver a acariciar su cabello.

—Mh...no sé. Supongo que nunca lo pensé. ¿Y tú?

Hinata sólo levantó los hombros un poco.

—Lo pensé un poco.

—¿Conmigo?—preguntó el de cabello negro, intrigado.

—...Quizás.

Kageyama frunció levemente el ceño, pero continuó desenredandole el cabello con tranquilidad. En realidad nunca lo había pensado. El matrimonio parecía tan...adulto.

Bueno, era técnicamente un adulto, sólo que no se sentía como tal.

—Pero...es lo mismo, ¿no?, viviríamos en la misma casa y haríamos las mismas cosas de siempre, sólo que con un anillo. Es como...vivir toda la vida con una persona...pero con un anillo.

Shouyou se sonrojó levemente, pero sonrió de lado y emitió una pequeña risa.

—Wow, Tobio, ¿estabas pensando pasar toda la vida conmigo?, eso es... _whoa._ Necesito espacio.

Éste volvió a fruncir el ceño, tirándole del cabello al más bajito, aunque, viendo a Hinata reírse de él, sabía que era una broma.

—Te odio.

—¡Me amas!

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí, como...para toda la vida.

El más alto sólo pudo sonrojarse, antes de pellizcarle la nariz al otro, aunque sabía que tenía razón.


	23. Masajes

_Hola~ ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, que tengan una linda semana y que estén tranquilos con los finales y eso._

 _Yo estoy muy muy enferma, y por eso no actualizo como gente decente. Todavía no sabría decirles bien qué es, me hicieron varios análisis, pero no se sabe. Hasta entonces, me cuesta bastante concentrarme o levantarme de la cama, así que perdón, en adelantado. Ya faltan 7 capítulos y se termina._

 _En fin, espero que lo disfrute_

* * *

23- Masajes.

Tobio era, por lo general, una persona descuidada. No parecía, según sus conocidos, pero lo era. Menos que Hinata, por supuesto, ¿quién podía ser más descuidado que el pelirrojo?, pero seguía siendo descuidado.

Más que descuidado, bruto. No tenía mucho cuidado con lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, había veces en las que tenía mucho, _mucho_ cuidado.

Cuando Hinata llegaba de una práctica con la espalda adolorida, quejándose de querer dormir veinte años hasta que se curara.

O cuando le dolían las manos, los brazos, las piernas, o el cuello.

Kageyama era cuidadoso, masajeándole el músculo adolorido con los dedos, intentando causar el menor dolor posible, para que su novio se sintiera mejor. Shouyou siempre se reía y le recordaba que no era un bebé, que no se iba a romper, que podía usar un poquito más de fuerza, pero nunca lo hacía.

Tobio era, con Shouyou, una persona cuidadosa.


	24. Música

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, bien. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Ya seis capítulos y ésto se termina, que triste(?_

 _Éste capítulo actualmente me recuerda a mi...JAJAJA_

* * *

 _24- Música._

Hinata revolvió su mochila en busca de sus llaves. A veces no entendía cómo perdía las cosas de ese modo, pero al final de todo siempre terminaba volviendo a tirar todo de nuevo a su lugar.

Al entrar al departamento, anunció su llegada con un "¡Estoy en casa, Tobio!", y tiró los zapatos en la entrada antes de dejar sus cosas en el sofá. No había ninguna señal de su novio en la sala, lo cual era extraño viniendo de Kageyama.

Ya debería estar en casa, como siempre, un rato antes de él.

Shouyou fue a la cocina, y nada. Caminó por el pequeño pasillo hasta el cuarto, y entonces lo escuchó.

Una versión ruidosa, y definitivamente _muy_ desafinada de "Let it go", de Disney.

El pelirrojo no sabía si debería reírse, grabarlo, o llorar, cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con su novio doblando la ropa sobre la cama, con los auriculares puestos mientras cantaba aquella canción.

Por supuesto, hasta que éste se dio vuelta, y su rostro se volvió diez veces más rojo.

Y recién allí, Shouyou dejó de contener la risa.


	25. Navidad

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _...Ustedes ya sabían que éste capítulo venía, ¿no? No podía hacer otra cosa, hoy estoy festiva. Espero que tengan un lindo día~_

* * *

 _25-Navidad._

La voz chillona de Shouyou se escuchaba por todo el departamento, cantando canciones navideñas con una gran sonrisa en el róstro.

Sus padres iban a llegar en media hora, y era la primera vez que iban a estar todos en su departamento, con las dos familias reunidas. Ya estaba todo ordenado, la mesa puesta y la comida hecha -que Kageyama había prohibido a Hinata tocar antes de que llegaran los invitados-.

El pelirrojo tenía su sweater verde y abrigado, y un gorrito navideño. Había obligado a Tobio a usar un sweater navideño, también, pero rojo, y horrible.

No era como si él se había rehusado, pero seguía siendo un sweater espantoso.

—¿Tobio?—llamó Shouyou desde la cocina, donde estaba acomodando un par de cosas—¿me puedes ayudar aquí un segundo?

El más alto fue. Probablemente era para que le alcanzara algo del estante de arriba, que ya era cosa de todos los días, pero cuando vio a Hinata sin nada en la mano y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, se confundió un poco.

Entonces miró para arriba.

Muérdago.

Tan...cursi.

—¡Yo no inventé las reglas!—chilló Hinata, de puntas de pie, aún con una sonrisa.

Kageyama casi, casi se rió de su novio, pero teniéndolo tan cerca, en puntas de pie, y sonriéndole así, no pudo evitar alzarlo de la cintura y llenarle el rostro de besos.


	26. Probándose la ropa del otro

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Hace...calor. Mucho calor, en Argentina, por lo menos. Pero tenía que escribir, ya falta nada para que ésto se termine. Espero que lo disfruten, y muuuchas gracias por los comentarios._

* * *

 _26- Poniéndose la ropa del otro._

—No.

—¡Awww, vamos, Tobio, sólo por unos segundos!—chilló el pelirrojo, arremangándose el sweater azul que era muy largo para su cuerpo. De Kageyama, obviamente.

Shouyou estaba más que acostumbrado a usar la ropa de su novio. Eran bastante grandes para él, así que eran cómodas y frescas.

Tobio a veces se quejaba de ello, porque terminaba la semana con una pila de remeras sucias que ni siquiera usó, así que tenían que lavar el doble de ropa, pero fuera de eso, le gustaba ver al más bajito en su propia ropa, así que no comentaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, éste pedido...

—¡Sólo quiero ver qué tan pequeña te va a quedar!

—Shouyou, no voy a usar tu remera. Sabes que no me va a entrar, no tiene sentido intentarlo, es ridículo.

—¡Unos segundos!—volvió a pedir el pelirrojo, alargando la "u", y pasándole una de sus remeras favoritas a su novio. No le iba a quedar bien, eso ya lo sabía, pero quería ver a Kageyama intentándolo.

Y al igual que en muchas ocasiones, Tobio terminó accediendo.

La remera estaba más que ajustada, y no le cubría ni el ombligo.

Hinata estaba llorando de la risa, a éste punto, haciendo que las orejas de Kageyama se volvieran más que rojas.


	27. Sorpresa de otra forma

_...Ni siquiera tengo una excusa por tanto tiem_ _po que pasé sin escribir. No sé, sólo pasó. ¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS! JAJA. Ésto casi termina. Triste(? Pero wow, ¿cómo llegó ésto a los 109 comentarios? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero muchísimas gracias._

* * *

27- Sorpresa...de otra forma.

Shouyou se despertó extrañamente feliz ese día. Puede que se debiese al hecho de que al fin tenía un día libre, o que Tobio pareciera bastante contento también. Ambos desayunaron juntos, en silencio, y mirando la televisión. Hinata planeaba pasar toda la tarde acostado con su novio durmiendo, o solamente hablando tranquilamente.

Cualquier cosa estaba bien. Era un buen día.

—Sólo voy a, uh...tomar una ducha. Quizás tarde un poco—dijo Shouyou, estirándose y tirando su remera de pijama en la cama. Quería pedirle a Kageyama que se le uniera, y que tuviesen una impresionante sesión de sexo en la mañana, pero se le ocurrió que era mejor darle una pequeña sorpresa.

Tobio le contestó algo a lo que el otro no prestó mucha atención, simplemente metiéndose en la ducha.

Bueno...no planeaba tardar tanto, pero esperó un poco a que se le secara el cabello, sin intentar peinarlo -porque ya sabía que era inútil-, antes de salir del baño, desnudo y con una sonrisa enorme, para caminar hasta su sala de estar.

—Oh, Tobio, te tengo una sorpresa.

Y ahí, en la sala de estar, estaba Kageyama...con su mamá.

—...Kageyama-san, uh, yo sólo...voy a, eh, si—murmuró el pelirrojo, lo más rápido que pudo, y con la misma cara de shock que tenían su novio y su suegra.

Shouyou sólo se encerró en el cuarto, ignorando a Tobio llamándolo y diciéndole que no se preocupara, que a su mamá le había parecido una situación desafortunada, pero divertida, y que ya no estaba en la casa.

—¡Me voy a quedar encerrado aquí para siempre!

El más alto rodó los ojos.

Sí, había sido una situación incómoda...muy incómoda, pero ya había pasado. Probablemente Shouyou tenía la cara muy, muy roja, y no se iba a olvidar de eso nunca.

—Bueno, todavía me debes mi sorpresa—dijo, y fue todo lo que se necesitó para que el pelirrojo abriese la puerta.

A fin de cuentas, tuvieron una linda noche.


	28. Miedo

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, cansada, tengo un trabajo y me agota. A los que leen el otro fic "Sonríe"...Perdón, es que estoy bloqueada. Sé qué quiero escribir, pero empiezo y me trabo, prometo no tardar mucho más en actualizar. Me siento muy inservible(? (No sé si recuerdan pero éste fic nació para distraerme del otro fic JAJA) No crean que me inventé la lesión, investigué(?_

* * *

28- Miedo.

No había demasiadas cosas a las que Kageyama le tuviese miedo. Al rechazo, quizás, a Oikawa, y al mar -o a nadar, en general-, pero estaba bien siempre que fuese con Shouyou y usara flotadores.

Hinata, en cambio, le tenía miedo a muchas cosas. A estar sólo en la oscuridad, a los fantasmas, a morir, a las alturas, a la gente alta, y a los caballos. Había...una lista, bastante grande.

Pero estaba bien, al final, porque siempre se tenían el uno al otro. Cuando iban a la playa y Kageyama se olvidaba sus flotadores, el pelirrojo le sostenía la mano y se quedaban hasta donde podían hacer pie, y esa vez que el más alto se fue de viaje y Shouyou quedó sólo en casa, Tobio habló con él por teléfono hasta que se quedó dormido.

Hasta que Kageyama descubrió un miedo más grande, uno por el que nunca pensó que iba a pasar, uno que lo llevó a estar en su cama, con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, esperando, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

 _"Cirugía"_

 _"No podemos arriesgarnos"_

 _"Por lo menos un año"_

Tuvo un golpe bastante serio. Terminó con una lesión en los ligamentos de la rodilla, y al principio Tobio no estaba demasiado preocupado. Seguro, se había roto un brazo en el pasado, así que no era nada que unos meses no pudieran curar, hasta que el médico le dijo que, al ser un deportista con un estilo de vida bastante activo, era mejor recurrir a una cirugía, además de que la lesión había sido en un lugar no muy conveniente.

Un año.

Un año era todo lo que Kageyama tenía que esperar.

Y estaba destrozado. Todo lo que había practicado, todos los torneos, sus compañeros de equipo, todo iba a ser diferente en un año. Se iba a perder tantas cosas que ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar en eso.

Llegó un momento en el que no supo si eran sus lágrimas, o las de Hinata.

—Vas a estar bien—le aseguró, abrazándolo fuerte, haciendole caricias en el cabello y la espalda—te lo prometo, vas a estar bien.

No iba a estarlo.

Shouyou sólo se lo decía porque no se le ocurría qué más decir. Sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, y que estaba muy triste, también. Ambos compartían una pasión muy grande por el deporte, especialmente voley, así que el más bajito entendía, si le pasara lo mismo, también estaría destrozado.

Así que se quedó allí, aferrado a Hinata, llorando, hasta que se quedó dormido. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero para ésto también, Shouyou estaba para él.


	29. Punto débil

_29- Discusiones sin sentido._

Estaban acostados en el sofá. Shouyou estaba sobre el otro, prácticamente aplastándolo, con los ojos cerrados. Kageyama ya ni siquiera iba a molestarse en intentar sacarlo para respirar. Además, estaba cómodo...de una forma extraña. Por un momento se preguntó si el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido, porque su respiración estaba más tranquilo y no había hablado en unos diez minutos.

—Hey...Tobio—murmuró el más bajito, aún con los ojos cerrados—¿cuál crees que es mi punto débil?

El otro se quedó pensando por un momento, levantando su mano para acariciar los mechones pelirrojos que parecían ir a propósito en direcciones totalmente opuestas. Cuando terminó de pensar una respuesta con la que estuviera contento, habló.

—Bueno, eres bastante malo recibiendo, y eso.

Shouyou lanzó una risita somnolienta, que vibró en el pecho de Tobio.

—No me refiero a eso, bueno, sí, pero mi punto débil fuera del volley.

—Um...¿fuera del volley?—dijo Kageyama, moviendo su mano para acariciarle la espalda al otro. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el otro se quedara dormido, por la forma en la que hablaba, y el hecho de que no abriera los ojos—quizás...quieres hacer feliz a todo el mundo, y quieres ayudar a todos, pero por eso um, dejas de lado lo que quieres. Y tienes un cuello sensible.

Hinata rió levemente por el último comentario. Al menos era cierto. Cuando vio que su novio no iba a seguir hablando, se acomodó en una mejor posición, no aplastándolo, y apoyando su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de éste. Tobio lo rodeó con los brazos, y ah, no podía estar en un mejor lugar.

—¿Cual es el mío?—murmuró el más alto, ahora lleno de curiosidad. Shouyou sólo contestó un "Mhh", signo de que ya estaba al borde de quedarse dormido—Vamos, Shou...quiero saber.

A pesar de tener tanta curiosidad, no podía evitar hablar bajito, cosa de no molestar al otro.

Fue un poco complicado entender, al final, lo que dijo Hinata, ya que prácticamente lo susurró contra el cuello del más alto, pero de todas formas ya sabía qué iba a decir. Podía ser inseguro, y pensar demasiado en lo que decían los demás, pero tenía un punto débil que al parecer Shouyou conocía bastante bien.

—Yo.


	30. Tormenta

_¡Ni siquiera sé porqué tardé tanto! Creo que tengo un bloqueo otra vez, pero eso no importa ahora. En fin, éste es el último capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y wow, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que tuvo ésto, me hicieron muy feliz y realmente no puedo creer que llegara a tantos. Muuuuchas muchas gracias por leer._

* * *

 _30-Tormenta._

No era que alguno de los dos estuviese asustado de la tormenta que había afuera. Era bastante ruidosa, y tuvieron que cerrar todas las ventanas por la lluvia que caía a baldes, pero ninguno le tenía fobia o nada parecido, sólo que no era agradable.

Para agregarle algo más, la tormenta había causado un corte de electricidad en toda la zona, así que tampoco podían distraerse viendo televisión o algo por el estilo. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, así que simplemente habían decidido tirarse en el sofá a hacerse mimos.

Bueno...Hinata lo había decidido, y Tobio sólo pudo decir que sí.

Cada tanto caían truenos particularmente fuertes que hacían que Shouyou saltara en el lugar. No le tenía miedo, pero los ruidos muy altos casi siempre lo hacían ponerse algo sensible. Pero estaba bien, al final, porque estaba con su novio.

Hace unos quince minutos que no escuchaban ningún trueno, o escuchaban algunos muy a lo lejos, que no sonaban para nada altos, así que el pelirrojo ya estaba comenzando a relajarse. Estaba con la espalda contra el sofá, con sus brazos rodeando el cuello del más alto, que lo besaba mientras intentaba bajarle el pantalón pijama, sin tener mucho éxito -Kageyama siempre fue muy torpe con esas cosas-, y hacía que el pelirrojo se retorciera mientras hacía esos sonidos contra su boca que—

— _¡Dios mío Shouyou, te voy a matar!_ —chilló el de cabello negro, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, mientras aún se oía el trueno más largo en toda la noche.

Hinata no entendía demasiado de lo que había pasado. Se estaban besando, hubo un trueno fuerte, y ahora Kageyama estaba chillando y- _oh._

Le había mordido la lengua.

Estaba muerto.


End file.
